Apenyendo a cuida con papa Afe
by TsunderePower
Summary: Alfred quiere que Iggy le de un bebe pero este se niega... una pequeña hada escucho aquel deseo del americano y decidio hacerlo realidad; mas no era como el menor se lo esperaba.   Fluff, OOC?, posible AU, h/c y por sobre todo kilos de moesidad!  ?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Aqui con nuevas historias! Fuck yeah! Y bueno, el awesome titulo no quiere decir que toda esta historia ha de estar escrita de esa forma, pero si en su mayoria, o al menos los dialogos de alguien... humm, aqui el prologo, lamenteblemente todos los inicios me quedan cortos asi que lo siento... ya el proximo capitulo tendra mas texto xDUu

Inspiracion: muchos doujinshis de hobby hobby y de Cache-cache donde salen chibiamerica y chibirisu(?)

Advertencias: a partir del proximo capitulo la unica cosa sera miles de kilos de azucar que les saldran caries de leer! (?) y diran "oww" cada 5 minutos... bueno, no... pero ese fue el intento de esta fic nwnUu

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece! Dx

* * *

><p>—Englaaaand~~~! -llega cierto rubio a abrazar efusivamente a un inglés que estaba leyendo un libro.— ¿Y mi besito de las buenas noches?<p>

—Alfred, ¿ya te iras a dormir? Y no seas infantil, hace miles de años que dejé de darte tu besito de las buenas noches.

—¡Pero ahora que somos novios lo quiero! -se puso de necio a exigir tal cosa hasta que él otro no pudo tolerarlo.

—¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya! -se acerca y lo toma de los hombros para poder apoyarse y así darle un suave beso en la frente como hacía cuando era su pequeña colonia.— ¿Ya estás contento?

—No, yo me refería a ésto -le abraza por la cintura para acercarlo y entonces plantarle un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, haciendo sonrojar a su antiguo tutor. Éste de todos modos terminó correspondiendo alegre.— I love you England -murmuró haciéndolo enrojecer más.

—A-Ahh... M-Me... too... -murmuró bajando la mirada, le costaba tanto decirle ese tipo de cosas al menor pero bien se las merecía.

—Ejeh~ ¡lo dijiste~! ¡wiii! -lo abraza efusivamente mientras lo alza en el aire, haciéndolo asustar un poco.

—¡H-Hey! ¡Bájame! ¡No hagas éso! J-jajaja… ¡Alfred~!

—¡Hahahaha! ¡Ok! -lo baja sentándolo en la cama— quería pedirte un favor Arthur... -se pone algo serio mientras se acostaba a su lado, abrazándolo para que él también se recostara.

—¿Qué cosa es amor? -dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla del americano.

—Que tal si… ¡tenemos un hijo! -dijo emocionado y como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo que dos hombres tuvieran un hijo y ni siquiera casados estaban. El anglosajón por supuesto simplemente se quedó observándolo incrédulo.

—¡¿…E-Ehh?

—¡Sí! Sería genial ¿no crees? ¡Quiero que tú me des un lindo bebe~! -repitió para que le quedara claro.

—¡¿Y c-cómo preten-...pretendes que lo haga? -era difícil poder describir lo que sentía el mayor, no sabía si estar feliz porque el otro al menos lo quería tanto así como para tener una familia, o preocuparse ya que al parecer no sabía cómo se hacían los bebes… o peor aún, que ni enterado estaba que era hombre— Alfred… soy hombre… -dijo para comorobar su último pensamiento.

—Umn? I know Iggy! Hahaha! -le pokea la mejilla divertido sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Estás consciente que dos hombres no pueden dar a luz, ¿cierto?

—Pero puedes usar magia, ¿no~? -preguntó haciendo pucherito.

—… -¡a la madre! Todavía quería que usara magia para que ÉL tuviera al bebé, no… no iba a siquiera intentarlo para andar después 9 meses sufriendo con tal cosa, además ni siquiera sabía si había un hechizo para éso o no.— Well… I don't know... p-pero… ¿sabes? Cuidar de un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y-…

—¡Oh! ¡Yo sé! ¡Hay que cuidarlo y amarlo mucho! ¡Y jugar con él y darle de comer! ¡Ya lo sé Iggy! -sonrió para darle más confianza.

—Alfred… Tony y tu ballena estarían muertos de no ser que Lituania les da de comer.

—¿Ehhh? ¡N-No es cierto!

—Es cierto y lo sabes, no eres responsable Alfred, la otra vez te dije que cerraras las ventanas si empezaba a llover y no lo hiciste, y luego te enojaste porque tu Xbox se mojó y se descompuso.

—P-Pero es que esa vez-

—Y también tu trabajo, siempre estás haciendo todo a último momento porque te la pasas jugando videojuegos y luego tus jefes te exigen el papeleo que se te acumuló ya por semanas.

—Eso es porq-

—Y cuando te dije que no debes poner agua en aceite hirviendo tu-

—¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Lamento haberte dejado sin cejas esa vez! ¡Lo siento! -se gira notándose algo molesto por los comentarios del europeo, sabía que era verdad pero realmente se esforzaría por el inglés y por su familia.

—I'm sorry Al, pero sabes que no me equivoco… -le abraza por la espalda para calmarlo— Cuando me demuestres que puedes ser responsable por ti solo entonces lo pensaré, ¿sí?

—"¿Lo pensaras?" ¡Arthur! No quieres tener un bebé conmigo, ¿verdad? -se gira molesto a verlo haciendo un gran puchero.

—N-No es eso… yo no-

—¡Ok! ¡Entonces si tan malo puedo ser para cuidar las cosas disculpame señor perfección! ¡Tu matarías a un bebé con tan sólo darle de comer! ¡Hmp!

—¡¿Qué? Shut up! ¡Obviamente yo sé qué cosas debe comer un bebé! ¡Al menos no le daría hamburguesas para que termine igual de gordo que tú!

—¡No estoy gordo! ¡Agh! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Hoy dormiré en la sala! -se levantó molesto dejando al inglés solo en la habitación. Mientras él daba un portazo y se iba a paso fuerte al sillón a jugar más videojuegos. Aquella era la única forma en la que el enojo se le pasaba y se olvidaba de todo.

—…Tonto gringo, ¿qué se ha creído con insultar mi comida? ¡Hmp! -refunfuñaba en la habitación el otro mientras se acomodaba para dormir, sin dejar de maldecir al menor.

Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos a su tiempo, Alfred se quedo dormido en su misma posición y con el televisor encendido mientras Arthur dormía abrazado de una almohada, sin saber ninguno que una pequeña hadita estaba escondida en esa habitación, siendo testigo de la discusión de los de habla inglesa decidió hacer algo para arreglar la situación. Esparció unos polvos mágicos alrededor de aquella figura durmiente en la cama, éste se removió un poco entre las sábanas y nada más. Mañana descubrirían el plan de aquella criaturita traviesa que probablemente Arthur mataría en cuanto se entere.

_TSUZUKU..._

* * *

><p>Bueno... como dije quedo cortito el inicio nwnUu ya se dieron al menos la idea de que se tratara? espero que si owó... continuacion este jueves 7...<p>

...review? owo


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Cumpli fuck yeah! jueves 7! -pensaba que lo iba a olvidar- jejeje... nwnUu

bien! antes de leer esto por favor tengan en cuenta que NO se mucho acerca de bebes ni como cuidarlos, claro, investigo en google pero aun asi creo que la situacion de la historia no es muy logica ni los cuidados ni acciones que se presentan tampoco son de lo mejor y puede no concordar con la vida real, por tanto, futuras madres, abuelitas, padres de familia y niños con un IQ elevado que estan leyendo esto... por favor NO hagan nada de lo que a Alfred se le ocurra hacer, no me hago responsable de cualquier daño que le pueda ocasionar a sus lindas criaturias... sin mas que añadir, disfrute la lectura! nwn ...menos tu! sweetlove al! te castigue el internet recuerdas? Kesesesese! D

Disclaimer: la moesidad y Hetalia se origino en Corea-daze!

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Alfred<strong>

_***/.:.:A la mañana siguiente:.:./***_

—¡Yawnnn~~~! -¿ya es de día? ¡Agh! No quiero ir a la escuela… un momento, ¡no voy a la escuela! ¡Hah! ¡Toma éso día!

El menor se revolcó en el incómodo sofá hasta levantarse perezosamente e ir por una hamburguesa.

—Umm, medio día e Iggy no despierta… Tal vez… deba disculparme… no sé cómo le pido esas cosas cuando llevamos apenas dos años de novios, ¿tú qué opinas Tony? Es decir, en verdad quería tener un hijo con él… ¡pero claro! ¡Primero le propondría matrimonio!

—… -al parecer Tony no me presta atención, sólo me observa como si estuviera loco. ¡Pues no lo estoy!

—Bueno… entonces, creo que lo mejor será ver cómo está. Hahahaha, aunque probablemente en cuanto entre me arrojará de todo lo que tenga a la mano. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Soy un héroe y puedo con éso y más!

Así pues, eufórico pensando en que podría disculparse y luego ir a un McDonalds con su queridísimo inglés, acudió a la habitación, llamando a la puerta pero sin recibir respuesta.

—Good morning~! -abrí la puerta despacio, no sea que ya esté listo para matarme. Pero nada llegó así que ni apuro.— England? Are you wake up? -pregunté abriendo en su totalidad la puerta pero no estaba allí. Qué raro, tal vez se enojó tanto que se regresó a su casa en la noche sin que me diera cuenta, lo mejor será llamarle entonces.

Sacó su celular y se puso a marcar el número de su amado, que realmente era sólo presionar el número 1.

_*biiip… biiiip...*_ -odio ese ruidito, ¿no podrían poner algo más genial como "¡cucuuuuu!"? o yo qué sé.

_—*Tururururu~*_

—¿Hah? -¿olvidó su celular aquí? Lo mejor será recogerlo.

—¡B-Buaaaa! -de la nada, justo cuando iba a tomar su celular, un niño saltó en llanto y lanzó el aparato al piso.

—¿E-Ehh? -ese niño volteó a verme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¡un momento! ¡Yo lo conozco! Cabello rubio y despeinado, hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, aunque estos ojos son más grandes e inocentes… ¡y unas cejas pobladas!— ¿Inglaterra?

—¡Buaaaa…!

—¡Hey! ¡Iggy! ¡¿Eres tú? -y yo de idiota sigo marcándole.

Colgó el teléfono haciendo que la canción de tono dejara de sonar, por lo que el pequeño británico se calmó un poco. Dejándose aún con aquella expresión de perrito mojado y con pequeños espasmos debido al llanto anterior.

—*sniff* … *sniff* -oh~ no me veas con esa tierna expresión.

Enternecido el menor tomó al otro en brazos, abrázandolo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara.

—Iggy… ¿qué haz hecho?

—¿Quén es Iggy?

Se escuchó la suave y ahora infantil vocecita del mayor, que ahora era menor al parecer; sonaba tan lindo que hasta Chibitalia le tendría envidia.

—¡¿Ehhh? ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres Iggy! -lo separé de mí para poder verlo, ¡¿en serio ha perdido su memoria? ¡No!

—A-Ahh…

El pequeño se puso nervioso al ver la cara de espanto del ojiazul por lo que sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer.

—¡Wah! ¡Lo siento! ¡No llores! ¡No fue mi intención! -volví a abrazarlo para calmarlo. ¿Cómo demonios te convertiste en una cosita tierna y llorona?

* * *

><p>El bebé que representaba el Reino Unido no aparentaba más de dos años, no hablaba muy bien ni tampoco se movía ágilmente. Cuando lo encontró sólo traía un pañal puesto que a saber de dónde sacó.<p>

—Okay then… -dice el menor una vez que calmó a su ex-tutor versión portátil. Éste se encontraba sentado en la cama viendo con curiosidad infantil al ojiazul— Tu eres Arthur Kirkland y eres el representante de Inglaterra. -hablaba lentamente y apuntaba al pequeño para que lo comprendiera.

—¡…Atu! -dijo animadamente como respuesta con una voz de lo más dulce que hasta Suecia diría "owww~".

—Umm… algo así. Y yo soy Alfred F. Jones, soy el representante de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y soy tu queridísimo novio. ¿Te quedó claro?

—¡Afe!

—Alfred

—¿Afe?

—A-l-f-r-e-d

—¡A-f-e~!

—No, no… dilo bien: ¡Alfred!

—¡…Pachuuuu~! 3 -el pequeño pataleó y alzó sus bracitos divertido mientras apretaba la nariz del otro.

—¡Wah! ¡N-No! -apartó al pequeño lo más suavemente que pudo, éste terminó acostadito en la gran cama mientras movía torpemente sus extremidades y veía al ojiazul con una tierna sonrisa en rostro.— Oww… ¿cómo es que no eres así de grande? -se acerca nuevamente enternecido mientras le hacía cosquillitas en su pancita, haciendo que el otro emitiera unos ruiditos similares a la risa.— ¡Mira~! ¡Estás más gordito que yo ahora~! ¡Hahaha! ¡No podrás quejarte ahora de mí Iggy!

—…~? -le veía curioso mientras seguía pataleando suavecito y hacía su mano puñito e intentaba meterlo luego en su boca, o algo parecido.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¡No te comas tu mano! ¡Ahorita mismo te preparo la mejor comida del mundo! -lo cargó en brazos y se lo llevó a la cocina, sentándolo en la barra pero manteniéndolo vigilado. Se acercó a la alacena y tomó una de las tantas bolsas de McDonalds que habían allí, para acercársela al pequeño, el cual miró confundido la bolsa.

—¡Tadah~! ¡Una rica y nutritiva hamburguesa! -sacó la comida acercándola al otro, éste sólo veía con miedo cómo la tal hamburguesa era casi de su tamaño.

—A-Ah…

—Sino puedes abrirla deja lo hago yo -tomó la comida y la desenvolvió para después acercarla a la boquita inglesa.— Di "ahhh~"

—¡Mnaaa! -soltó más bien un quejido mientras alejaba la hamburguesa de su cuerpo y hacia muecas de disgusto; cerraba fuerte sus ojos para empezar a gritar más fuerte— ¡Mnah! ¡Mnah!

—…? ¿No quieres? -le miró confundido pero luego apartó la comida y la comió él.

—¡Eh mu gwande! ¡Dame leshe! -sonrió señalando animadamente el refrigerador.

—¿Leche? ¿Nada más? -le miró como no creyendo que sólo comiera eso. Pero al ver el pequeño cuerpo que ahora tenía tal vez y sí era lo único. Así pues sacó un vaso y sirvió la leche allí, dándosela luego al cejón.— Aquí está.

—… -Arthur le miró curioso mientras veía el vaso frente a sí, se puso a gatear para acercarse a éste y con sus manitas lo tomó, ladeándolo para sí queriendo tomarlo, sin embargo… de alguna forma u otra no supo cómo hacerle y terminó llenándose todo.— B-Buuuu… -se llenaron sus ojos nuevamente de lágrimas mientras veía cómo había quedado. Y el ojiazul estaba buscando más hamburguesas para él que no se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó los sollozos, viendo entonces cómo estaba.

—¡Wah! ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Buaaaa! -apenas preguntó, el otro se echó a llorar, alarmándolo.

—¡Ah! ¿T-Te golpeaste con el vaso? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó rápidamente mientras el bebé sólo seguía allí gimoteando.

Como no obtuvo respuesta se puso a revisarlo, no había rasguños ni moretes por lo que supuso se sentía incómodo y pegajoso por la leche.

—Umm… tranquilo… ven, vamos a asearte, ¿te parece? -lo sostuvo nuevamente y se lo llevó al baño.

Una vez allí se puso a ver cómo lo iba a limpiar.

—Esto… -¿si lo metía en la bañera? ¿No se ahogaría? Aunque bueno, él estaba allí, no permitiría que eso pasara. Pero no, aún así era algo riesgoso.— ¡Ah! ¡El lavabo! -se acercó a éste y puso el tapón mientras abría la llave haciendo que se llenara.

El bebe había dejado de llorar al ver al otro tan concentrado en lo suyo.

—¡Ya está! ¡Ésta es tu mini bañera!

—…?

—Ven Iggy… -lo tomó en brazos y le retiró su pañal, tirándolo a la basura y luego queriendo meter al otro al agua, pero éste no quería y se aferró a la llave.— Oye, suelta la llave Iggy, ¡tienes que asearte!

—¡Mnah! -se quejó haciendo pucherito.

Alfred intentaba apartarlo de allí pero Arthur se aferraba a la llave como si no hubiera mañana, podría sacarlo rápidamente si lo propone pero no quería lastimarlo por lo que apenas tiraba de su cuerpecito— ¡Iggy! ¡Copera!

—¡No queyo!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quieres! ¡Está tibia el agua! ¿Al menos la tocaste?

—¡Nooo!

—¡Que sí! -se rindió. No iba a lastimarlo así que lo dejó allí trepado a la llave de agua. Arthur al ver que ya no tiraban de él se arrastró a lo largo de ésta como gusanito para poder llegar a tierra firme.

—… -el ojiazul se sentó en la tapa del inodoro viendo curioso lo empeñado que estaba por salirse el mayor y también riendo bajito por lo raro y tierno que se veía.— ¡Jajaja! ¡En verdad pareces gusanito Iggy! -se levantó y lo alzó en sus brazos, éste no se quejó ya que no le acercó otra vez al agua.— ¿Por qué no quieres entrar? ¿No te sentías pegajoso? ¡Los lindos bebés caballerosos no deben estar así!

—P-Peyo…

—Ayúdame Arthur, please… -le dijo suavemente mientras pegaba su frente contra la ajena, haciendo sonrojar al pequeño.

—¡B-Ben! ¡Peyo queyo come luego!

—Alright! Te compraré todo lo que quieras comer, ¿ok? -se volvió a acercar al fregadero. Arthur veía con miedo el agua y se aferraba al cuerpo ajeno— ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? ¡Los héroes no temen a nada! -intentó animarle pero al parecer no cedía, el pequeño temblaba ligeramente al estar desnudo y al parecer por su hidrofobia.— Mmm… ¡ah! Ya sé…

Metió su mano al agua mientras con la otra lo cargaba, era algo difícil hacer ambas cosas pero si no lo ayudaba no saldrían de allí nunca. Tomó un poco de agua con su mano y luego la pasó por la espaldita del inglés, haciéndolo estremecer un poquito.

—¡Jiiii! -arqueó su espalda asustado pero luego se relajó, Alfred le estaba acariciando suavemente con su mano húmeda y algo tibia por el agua.— …~~~

—¿Así te gusta más? -nuevamente metió su mano al agua y ahora la pasó por sus rubios cabellos, humedeciéndolos y haciéndolo agitar su cabeza.

—… -Inglaterra fijó sus verdes ojos al lavabo, para luego estirar su brazo como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Alfred hizo caso y lo sentó en la orillita, haciendo que sus pies tocaran el agua.

—¿Qué tal? Está rica, ¿no? -sonrió al ver al otro divertido y pataleando un poco en el agua.

—Ejeh~ ¡más~! -pidió alzando sus brazos al menor; el cual lo tomó y lo metió suavemente en el lavabo, que por suerte era algo grande para el bebé. Éste pataleaba y movía sus bracitos divertido por el agua.

—¡Ok! ¡Ahora tenemos que bañarte! -agarró una esponja para dedicarse a enjabonar y bañar al pequeño Arthur, el cual parecía muy feliz en esos momentos.

Terminó de bañarlo con el mayor cuidado que pudo y dejó ir el agua, cargando al inglés y envolviéndolo en una toalla.

—…

—…? -el bebé veía curioso cómo el otro al parecer veía a su alrededor— ¿Pedishte ago? -preguntó curioso.

—Dime… ¿de dónde sacaste el pañal que traías hace rato?

—¿Umm? ¡Afe lo pusho! -estiró sus brazos para abrazar al ojiazul feliz, en estos momentos veía al otro como su padre— ¿Qué no te aquedas?

—¡Yo no te lo puse! Tu amaneciste… pequeño. -no se explicaba cómo fue que pasó eso.

—¡Peyo aye me lo pushite! ¡Depés de juga!

—¿Jugamos? ¿A que jugamos?

—¿A conejito? -pregunta con duda como si estuviera cometiendo un error, pero el ver a Alfred tan confundido lo hacía confundir a él también. No recordaba que ayer se pelearon ni mucho menos parece recordar quién es o qué está pasando.— ¿N-No es así?

—Ah, no… umm, ¡sí! ¡Eso pasó! -le revolvió los cabellos juguetonamente mientras sonreía algo nervioso, tenía que buscar la forma de regresar al otro a la normalidad— El problema ahorita es que no tengo pañales y no sé qué ponerte.

—¿Muñuu?

—Eh… bueno, ¡improvisaré! -toma las cortinas del baño y al pequeño en la barrita, el cual veía divertido las caras que ponía el estadounidense al pensar cómo le pondría esa cosa— Haber, en las caricaturas le hacen así. -puso a Arthur sobre la tela extendida y luego empezó a pasarlo entre sus piernas y envolviéndolo de forma extraña— Humm… iré por algo de cinta. -rápidamente salió a recoger aquel objeto y llegó de volada con el pequeño que movía sus piernas algo incómodo por el improvisado pañal— ¡Hey! ¡Lo has deshecho!

—S-Shorry… -hizo puchero apenado.

—Oww… está bien, no te apures. ¡Ya traje la cinta! -la mostró sonriente mientras le observaban curioso y hasta con algo de miedo. Así pues volvió a acomodar la tela y luego lo envolvió con cinta, dándole dos vueltas alrededor para que no se zafara— ¡Ya está!

—¡N-No puedo move mis pienas! -se quejó pataleando difícilmente.— ¡Uwaaah!

—¡Pero si te quedo como un perfecto pantalón Iggy! ¿En serio no te gusta?

—¡Mnaah!

—Bien bien, entonces vamos a comprar unos pañales y de paso también me dices qué quieres desayunar -le quitó todo su gran trabajo y simplemente lo cubrió con una toalla.

Así pues se lo llevó a su grandiosa camioneta y lo colocó en el asiento de copiloto, poniendo almohadas a su alrededor para evitar que se lastimara.

—Con esto has de estar seguro, ¡de todos modos el héroe no dejará que nada te pase! -repitió haciendo pose heroica, recibiendo aplausos y risas como respuesta.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al supermercado.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la sección de bebés y allí compró los primeros pañales que encontró, ya que a su parecer todos eran iguales… y sirven para lo mismo. Lo segundo fue comprar algo de comer.

—¿Qué se te antoja? -le preguntó al pequeño el cual sólo quería tomar leche por ahora.— Necesito llevarte comida para varios días Arthur. No puedo venir aquí a diario.

—¡Lesheeee!

—Sí, sí, llevo leche.

—Señor, ¿necesita ayuda? -llegó una encargada de allí que casualmente había visto al rubio… y es que cualquiera se fijaría en un cliente que es por sobre todo guapo, rubio de ojos azules y joven, viéndose tierno y paternal con su hijo que también es igual de hermoso y muy adorable.

—Ah! Yes! Emm, es que quiero llevar algo de comida para él, ¡pero no sé qué come! ¡Rechazo mis hamburguesas! ¡¿Sabe lo que es eso? ¡Nadie las rechaza! ¡Iggy malo! -el otro hizo puchero— …y pues, creo que quiere leche pero creo que debe comer más.

—… -la encargada sólo ve curiosa cómo al parecer era padre primerizo, ya que esa fue la primera idea que le llegó a mente.— ¿Y cuántos años tiene su bebé?

—¿"Mi bebé"? -Arthur afirmó sonriente con la cabeza.

—¡Tengo ashi! -mostró sus dos manos extendidas a la encargada mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

—¿Diez?

—¿Diez meses?

—¡Aún no cabo! -se quejó para luego alzar ocho dedos.

—¿18 meses? -preguntaron ambos incrédulos de que a pesar de ser tan pequeño supiera que tiene esa edad, aunque bueno… Arthur parecía más listo y parecía comprender todo desde que lo encontró pero nunca se preguntó el por qué de eso.—

—¡Que inteligente es su bebé! -sonrió la encargada mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño el cual hizo ruiditos divertido.— Jejeje~ bueno, entonces ya tiene año y medio. Es padre primerizo, ¿verdad? -cuestionó inocentemente mientras tomaba unas papillas de el estante y algunos yogurts y otras cosas de comida.

—Pero esque no… umm, es mi hermano.

—¿Mnah?

—Ah, bueno, entonces le ayudaré -feliz y con la esperanza de que tal vez Alfred estuviera soltero— mire, a esta edad pueden comer pero en pequeñas cantidades así que una hamburguesa es muy grande para él. ¡Además de que su hermanito es tan pequeñito~! -dice fascinada de la ternura que era— …entonces dele de estas papillas y cosas en pequeñas cantidades, puede ser yogurt, cereal, o si quiere hamburguesa pero que sea poquito, ¿entiende? Ah, y también lleve leche ya que al parecer a el pequeño le gusta, y no olvide que no puede servirlo en vaso por que lo derramará, necesita una con boquilla especial.

—¡Oh! I see… es porque está pequeñito. ¡Bien! Thanks! -dijo tomando varias papillas y otras cosas que le dijo la encargada.

—Y por cierto, está llevando pañales para niña. -señala los que llevaba los cuales eran rosas y tenían a una bebé dibujada. Además de que tenían estampados de campanita.

—Ah, ¿hay diferencia? ¡A Arthur le gusta campanita! -dijo sonriente mientras precisamente el inglés miraba fascinado la hadita del dibujo.

—Mejor lleve éstos -le da unos adecuados de Winnie Pooh haciendo que el inglés hiciera puchero

—¡Mnaaah!

—Lo siento pero en verdad éstos son los que debes de usar corazón. La forma de ponerlo es fácil, sólo tiene que ver el dibujo al reverso. -dijo como último para después Alfred irse a pagar.

Una vez todo pagado fue a la camioneta, dejando todo en la cajuela y acostando a Inglaterra allí para entonces quitarle la toalla.

—Veamos pues -toma un pañal en manos y se pone a observarlo— aquí van tus piernitas supongo. -veía el dibujo y veía a Arthur como asimilando la forma en la que debía ponerse.— Aquí voy. -empezó a ponerlo quedando mal puesto por lo que se despegó— Segundo intento, ¡por favor no patalees tanto Iggy!

Nuevamente lo intentaba mientras una pareja pasaba por allí, viendo el dilema del americano.

—¿Necesita ayuda señor?

—Ah, no… yo puedo gracias.

—Pero si lo está poniendo al revés, los dibujos van al frente.

—…Ok, ¿me ayuda? -se hizo de lado dándole espacio a una bella joven— ¿ya le puso talco al bebé?

—¿Talco? Ah… eh, no… pero aquí está. -sacó el que había comprado, realmente tomó uno de todo lo que había en la sección de bebés.

La señorita puso el talco, haciendo estornudar al pequeño de una forma curiosa, haciendo a Alfred sonreír por eso. Veía atentamente cómo lo hacía, como si tomara notas mentales; al igual la joven lo hacía paso a paso para que viera.

—Aquí está. -dijo cargando al pequeño y dándoselo al rubio— en verdad es un bebé precioso, ¡felicidades! -el otro agradeció mientras la pareja se iba de allí.

—…

—Purrrr~~~~ -jugaba haciendo burbujas de saliva divertido sin notar la expresión del menor.

—Tenías razón, no soy muy bueno en esto después de todo. -abrazó al europeo contra su cuerpo— …espero me perdones, en verdad me estoy esforzando mucho, no quiero lastimarte.

—¡Hambe! -mencionó animado mientras golpeaba suavemente la mejilla del otro como haciendo que despertara— ¡Hambe! -repitió señalando la bolsa de comida.

—Ah, cierto, no haz comido. -se metió al auto, tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo a la última fila. Lo puso allí mientras él se agachaba entre los asientos para quedar frente a frente; tomó un frasco de papilla y lo abrió.— ¿Quieres de esto? -el otro afirmó como algo resignado, había notado lo desanimado que estaba el gringo.

—Ok -dijo para empezar a darle de comer en la boca con una pequeña cuchara que compró. Arthur no decía nada, estaba frente a él nada más observándolo, tampoco movía sus brazos o piernas, sólo se mantuvo comiendo lo más limpio que pudo, porque hasta eso parecía muy concentrado en no derramar nada.

Una vez terminado el frasco el ojiverde se levantó y caminó torpemente hacia el menor, abrazándolo después. Sus pequeños brazos intentaban rodear el pecho del menor y se notaba aquel esfuerzo.

—No tes tiste… -mencionó ocultandose en su torso.

—…Arthur… -le abraza protectoramente— No lo estoy, sólo… pensaba en cosas. ¡Pero estoy feliz! -le sonrió ampliamente convenciendo al pequeño, el cual se acurrucó en sus brazos cerrando sus ojos.

—Mnnh… es mejo así~… -habló quedito quedándose dormido entre sus brazos.

—¿Arthur? -preguntó en un murmuro comprobando que se había quedado dormido— Haa~… bueno, entonces regresemos a casa.

Y así se regresó, comenzando a buscar por la casa algún indicio de cómo había cambiado el mayor.

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

><p>oki! hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... el proximo sale... mmm, no tengo idea por que aun no lo he escrito... jejeje... pero espero sea pronto! oh si, me esforzare y comere mucha crema batida para que quede mono... mientras tanto... review? los amare si dejan uno~~~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Aquí estrenando mi nuevo nombre jaja… es mi Facebook de rol para Iggy así que si alguien quiere agregarme para cualquier cosa ya saben~ TsunderePower en el URL nwn…

En fin! Aquí esta el capítulo de hoy, esta muy simple pero no ando de muchos ánimos para andar escribiendo -porque ya casi inicia la escuela- así que sin mas... disfruten la lectura nwn

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Himaruya-sama!

* * *

><p>—Ok… ¡es hora de revisar la habitación! -se dijo a sí mismo una vez dejado a la pequeña isla británica dormidito en la cama tamaño queen size que compartían en casa del éste, así si al otro se le ocurría rodar tardaría mucho en caerse de la cama y el estadounidense estaría seguro de que eso no pasara.<p>

Su objetivo ahora era saber cómo demonios Arthur se había hecho una mini nación y cómo hacer para hacer que volviera a la normalidad. Eso último todavía lo dudaba ya que Arthur era más mono y obediente estando así.

Revisó por todos lados buscando algún indicio, bajo las camas, detrás de las cortinas, bajo los floreros y tapetes, en sus propios zapatos pero nada. Todo estaba igual que el día en que pelearon, nada fuera de lugar más que el celular del inglés que él mismo rompió.

Fueron dos horas de búsqueda, más descanso para comer una hamburguesa, en la que el americano buscó y rebuscó por toda la casa sin resultado alguno. Pronto un gimoteo se empezó a escuchar.

—¡…B-Buuuuaa!

—¡Wah! ¡Iggy! ¡Ya voy! -gritó el americano desde el tejado al escuchar el llanto del pequeño. Se había olvidado de él con tanta búsqueda— Por favor que esté bien, por favor que no se haya lastimado… -rogaba mientras corría a la habitación.

Pero para su suerte todo parecía estar bien, Inglaterra seguía en medio de la extensa cama tal y como lo había dejado, sólo que estaba llorando.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre Arthur? -llegó y se subió a la cama; abrazando al otro de inmediato.

—¡Buaaaa! ¡Afe no ta! -replicó tallándose sus ojitos intentando secar en vano sus lágrimas.

—¿Eh? Pero aquí estoy. ¡Mira! -alzó al otro un poco para que lo viera.

—¿Eh? -éste abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba el ojiazul. Dejando de llorar y viéndolo como confundido.

—¿Viste? ¡No me he ido! Aquí estaré contigo Iggy -reafirmó con otra sonrisa… y el inglés volvió a llorar.— ¡¿Hah? ¿Ahora por qué lloras? ¡N-No llores! -lo agitó un poquito para ver si así se calmaba.

—¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Buaaaa! -gritó en su mar de lágrimas mientras se aferraba a él; en parte para que también dejara de agitarlo que se mareaba— ¡Q-Quei que te fite! ¡Buaaaa!

—¿Fite? ¿Qué es fite?

—¡BUAAAAA!

—¡Wah! ¡No! ¡No me fité! Me fí… ah, fui… ¡No me fui Arthur! I'm here with you! -empezó a recibir pequeños golpes por parte del otro. Curiosamente eso le hizo sonreír— No cambias nada, ¿sabes? -tranquilamente se levantó con el otro, arrullándolo en sus brazos.

Inglaterra siempre le reclamaba cada que se iba, sobre todo después de hacer el amor, éste se levantaba a buscarlo, si no lo encontraba se desanimaba bastante y no decía más, si lo encontraba se lanzaba a sus brazos y comenzaba a gritarle y a reclamarle mil y un cosas. Alfred había aprendido con el tiempo que la única forma de tranquilizarlo en momentos así era pasar un buen tiempo a su lado y según él, mimarlo todo el día.

Aunque sólo con estar a su lado bastaba ya que Arthur siempre estuvo solo y era lo que más odiaba.

—Are you ok now? -preguntó una vez vio que el otro había dejado de llorar.

—U-Umnh… -afirmó con su cabecita, juntando un poco sus brazos y piernas, y observándolo de reojo con algo de vergüenza. Un leve rubor decoraba sus mejillas al darse cuenta del escándalo que había armado sólo por no encontrarse al otro a su lado al despertar.

—Jejeh~ bueno… -revisó su reloj de pulsera, eran ya las seis de la tarde.— ¿…Qué quieres hacer? -preguntó ya que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con un pequeño bebé en brazos, había acabado de dormir y desconocía si debía darle de comer ya o si necesitaba dormir otro rato… o, ¿pues qué más hacen los bebés?

Comer, dormir, ir al baño… según el grandioso Estados Unidos de Norteamérica esa era la grandiosa vida de los bebés.

—¡Bájame! -exigió luego de un rato el inglés pataleando ligeramente e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ojiazul.

—¿Mnh? -le miró curioso pero obedeciendo a la orden del pequeño británico, agachándose con él hasta dejarlo sentado en el piso— ¿Quieres jugar acaso? -preguntó sin apartar la vista del otro.

—Hmp -éste se levantó y tambaleándose empezó a caminar por todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Arthur? -le siguió, ya que veía a ratos el otro se caía o tropezaba y se ponía a gatear. Alfred por el momento veía que no se lastimara.

—¡No me shigas! -exigía cada que notaba al otro acercarse demasiado. Sin más ideas tuvo que cerrar la habitación y subirse a la cama, fingiendo dormir para que no se molestara, al parecer ya estaba irritado o algo y eso se notaba a kilómetros.

El pequeño se paseó por toda su habitación, deteniéndose a ratitos y acostándose en el suelo como si estuviera cansado, otras veces se entretenía al ver cosas tiradas en el suelo como… una pelusa, un billete de dólar que se le ocurrió partir a la mitad, su antiguo zapato, que ahora parecía un barquito para subir tripulantes. ¡Oh sí! ¡Parecía divertido jugar al pirata en esos momentos! Pero ahora tenía otro objetivo en mente.

Pronto lo encontró, alzó su mirada dando con un florero que contenía unas preciosas rosas. América vio lo que llamaba la atención del pequeño, esas flores él mismo se las dio a Inglaterra días atrás cuando llegó.

—Mnah… -alzó sus brazos queriendo alcanzar inútilmente las flores, hasta de puntitas y apoyado del cajón lo intentó pero nada. Y el estadounidense grabando sutilmemte con su celular la aventura del pequeño por alcanzar las flores.

—¿Quieres que te suba? -pregunta luego de un rato acercándose a la orilla de la cama.

—…! ¡Nooo! -agitó sus bracitos algo asustado. ¡¿Qué no se había dormido? ¡Lo vio! ¿Cómo pudo despertarse tan rápido?— ¡Yo peyo! ¡Yo peyo!

—Bien bien… -se volvió a esconder entre las mantas al ver que Arthur lo vigilaba hasta dormir. Por lo que nuevamente fingió estarlo.

—… -era hora del plan B, si no podía llegar a las flores, éstas tendrían que llegar a él. Así que armado de valor se fue y quitó la agujeta de su zapato/futurobarcopirata y lo lanzó cual vaquero a las flores.

Nada.

¡Plan C! Subirse a la cama y de allí llegar al buró donde estaban. Sin más se dispuso a escalar por las mantas pero sus bracitos no tenían la fuerza suficiente por lo que al paso se caía.

¡Malditas flores! ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que las puso en el buró más alto del mundo? ¡Ya verá la persona que lo hizo!

Eso pensaba el pequeño indignado de no lograr tomar una. Estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos que no se apartaban de las flores comenzaban a humedecerse y su cuerpecito a estremecerse.

—B-Buu…

—… -¡era momento del hero salvar a su pequeño de su frustración! Así que sutilmente acercó su mano al florero que estaba a su lado y tomó una rosa. No tenían espinas por lo que sin hacerlo esperar más la soltó y cayó delicadamente a los pies del británico.

—¿M-Mnah? -el ojiverde algo confundido dejó de llorar al ver por fin la flor a su alcance. Se levantó de lo más emocionado y feliz tomando la rosa y agitándola efusivamente— ¡Afe! ¡Afe! ¡Miya! -brincaba de lado a lado y daba torpes piruetas con la flor en manos queriendo llamar la atención de su ahora tutor.

—Mnnnnnh~~~~~~ ¿qué pasa Iggy? -se estiró en la cama aún en su actuación de persona dormida y miró al otro, que de tanto movimiento ya había maltratado la flor.

—¡Paya ti Afe! -se acercó a la cama, poniéndose de puntitas y sosteniéndose de la sábana mientras con la otra mano extendió la rosa al mayor, manteniendo una linda sonrisa.

—Aww… ven aquí lindo cejoncito~ -lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó tomando su rosa que le había prácticamente devuelto.— Jajaja, está muy… ¡linda! Al menos huele bien -dijo ya que la planta estaba ya sin algunos pétalos.

—¿Te gushta~? -preguntó con una voz suave y mimosa.

—Sí, la amo tanto como a ti -puso la flor de vuelta a su lugar, al frente de todas las rosas dentro del florero y besó la frente del pequeño. Éste sonriendo le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.— Jeje, haces cosquillas Iggy~ -dijo como respuesta al sentir los suaves labios del otro en su piel.

—…~ -al ver que eso le causaba risa comenzó a repartir más besitos por toda su cara, siendo muy inocente incluso cuando tocaron sus labios por accidente. Alfred reía bajito por lo que tampoco tomaba muy en cuenta las cosas que hacía el pequeño.

—Anda, ¿quieres jugar un rato? -preguntó al poco tiempo después de ver que el inglés estaba de inquieto.

—¡Unn! -afirmó sonriente y se lo llevaron al patio. Ya estaba oscureciendo, más aún que en el Reino Unido por lo general se ve oscuro al estar siempre nublado y lloviendo. Hoy por suerte no parecía que fuera a llover de todos modos.

Una vez allí ambos se pusieron a jugar a cosas varias, como a las escondidas… que Arthur tenía la obvia ventaja y Alfred se asustaba al no encontrarlo; sólo hasta escuchar su risita una vez que se aburría y se ponía detrás de él. También jugaron a correr, rodar, ver las nubes negras y encontrar formas dentro de éstas, eso era deprimente según el ojiazul pero Arthur tampoco parecía decir las figuras que veía, ya que realmente lo que el pequeño veía en esos momentos eran sus hadas volar por allí y no las nubes precisamente.

Y así pasaron unas horas hasta que el amante de las hamburguesas reclamó por algunas de éstas.

—¡Ven! ¡Es hora de cenar Iggy! -se levantó del suelo mirando al otro.

—¡Unn~~~! -asintió adelantándose, no quería que el otro le cargara por lo que corrió un poco, tropezando al final con el pequeño escalón que dividía el patio de la casa.

—¡Arthur! ¡¿Estás bien? -se acercó a tomarlo pero nuevamente el otro reclamó.

—¡Mnah! ¡Ya shoy niño gande! ¡Sho voy! -se volvió a acomodar y gateó a la cocina.

—…jaja, ¡bien~! ¡Serás mi gran caballero entonces!

—¡Shi! ¡Shoy tu caballeyo Afe! -miró al otro con una sonrisa. Alfred había recordado que él mismo dijo algo similar cuando era pequeño. Le había dicho a Arthur que sería su héroe.

Una vez llegados a la cocina lo subió a la barra y allí Arthur tomó una pajilla y la agitó juguetonamente.

—¡Ta eh mi pada!

—¿Pada? ¿Y qué es una pada? -preguntó el otro mientras buscaba que darle de comer, recordando que le debía un vaso de leche. Aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a que le hablara así.

—¡Con lo que te potejooo! -la agitó contra una manzana que estaba allí- ¡mueye!

—Ah~ ¡una espada! Jajaja~…

—¡Shi! -se detuvo para ver al otro con una hermosa sonrisa, luego de un rato se aburrió y empezó a morder el popote— ñam…

—Iggy, las espadas no se comen… o mastican… -se acerca a quitarle la supuesta espada y la reemplaza con una taza de leche tibia, esta vez prevenido, había comprado sus vasos con boquilla para que el otro no la derramara.

—¡Leshe! -extendió sus brazos emocionado y abrazo su tacita, la cual no tardó en beber con algo de dificultad. Al otro le dio ternura verlo que no pudo evitar ayudarlo, acunándolo en sus brazos y dándole su lechita.

—Aw~, ser padre es hermoso… -susurró encantado de ver al otro comer tan dulce y pacíficamente. Pronto se hubo terminado su leche y el ojiazul le dio una galleta de postre.— Creo que con eso tienes, ¿no? ¿O deseas comer más?

—Chi chi chi… -comía la galleta curiosamente como un ratoncito.

—…? B-Bueno… creo que eso es todo. -él se come una hamburguesa hecha todo en un dos por tres, y así concluye la cena.

—Yawnn~… -se volvió a acurrucar en él, cerrando sus ojitos.

—… -observa como se remueve somnoliento— A dormir entonces -sonríe y se lo lleva a la cama, por su parte también estaba cansado. Y como no había otro lugar donde el pequeño pudiera dormir el americano durmió abrazado a él.

Mañana sería otro día en el cual podría jugar con Inglaterra, que por el momento a nadie le apuraba que no fuera la fuerte nación que era todavía ayer.

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

><p>ok! Esta historia ya se como la voy a terminar, puede ser en cualquier momento la situación que planteare, así que esto puede tener la extensión que sea… por tanto, cualquier idea es admitida!<p>

Si quieren ver a alfred cambiando pañales, cocinando para Iggy algo sano -cosa que dudamos-, teniendo problemas al cuidar a Iggy… o también! Si quieren ver a chibirisu jugando a ser pirata, dando un concierto a sus hadas, vestido de unicornio, cualquier cosa es aceptada!

También puedo agregar otros personajes si quieren, Francia, Escocia, Japón, etc... pero que tengan que ver con ellos! No vayan a pedir ver a Egipto o a Estonia por estos rumbos...

En fin! Próxima actualización de historia: Alfred in Wonderland~ hasta entonces! owó


End file.
